I Love You
by IheartDanWarp
Summary: Three words, A painful pleasure. CHANNY moments gotta love   P.S summary sucks story is better.. Two-shots. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

_**Getting ready for my party**_

**Sonny's **_**POV**_

I woke up early in the morning, excited knowing that this day would be special.

It was August 20, 2010- my birthday. He greeted me as I opened the door in my car. The sunlight hit his face and though he's not a vampire it still made him glow. As I closed the door of my car he took my hand and placed a gift. It was a small box wrapped in what seemed to me like a blue felt paper. I opened the box and inside was a necklace. I blushed and I can't remember any other day my cheeks flushed that red.

"Why are you giving me a necklace Chad?" I said.

"Well, I saw it inside a store and I remembered that I don't have a gift for you in your birthday so I bought it for you Monroe." He said CDC like.

"Well thank you that's really sweet of you Cooper." I said

We walked inside the studio and I invited him to have breakfast with me and my cast and he gladly accepted it.

My cast mates greeted me happy birthday and asked me why the three-named jerkthrob I with me. I answered them random words and they just snapped out of the question.

Nico sat on a chair on the center. Tawni sat on the right next to him. Grady sat on the left next to Nico and Zora on the other side of Grady. Me and Chad sat next to Tawni.

We discussed about my birthday party that's gonna be held on the garden outside the Condor studio this evening. I turned 18 that day. On the center will be a 3 layered fountain. Around it would be round tables with 5 chairs each on the side and on the sides will be the food banquet. The garden fence and plants would be lined in steady gold lights very similar to the ones people use in their Christmas trees nowadays.

Evening came and the guest started to arrive and Grady and Nico greeted them cheerfully since they are the host of my party while me, Tawni and Zora are in our dressing room getting ready for the party.

"Tawni can you help me with my outfit? I couldn't seem to find anything." I said charmingly.

"Sure, it's your night and it's make-over so I'm in." she said sarcastically.

"Thanks Tawn you're the best." I said cheerfully.

"No problem." She said confidently.

She looked for some dresses in her closet and found this cute short pink dress **(Link on the dress is on my profile)**

"Tawni, the dress is cute but I don't think it fits my personality cuz the dress is more like you." I said.

"Oh! It's not for you it's for me silly.. I wanna look beautiful too." I rolled my eyes.

"This is for you!" she said while pulling the dress out of her closet.

"Oh.. Tawni it's perfect I love it! Thank you so much Tawni!" I said excitedly.

"Hey guys! Are you done yet cuz I'm feeling kinda bored waiting for you guys!" Zora quickly interrupted.

"Oh Zora you look so adorable." Tawni and I both squeaked. Zora's dress is a really cute pink sparkly dress **(Link on the dress is on my profile)**

Everyone is now at the party the boys called us to come down so that the party could start that's why we immediately came down. The boys announced that we're coming and everyone looked up the stairways even Chad. Tawni walked down first then followed by Zora.

After Zora walked down I immediately followed, while I was holding the staircase going down the stairs I looked down at the people staring at me but one person caught my eyes it was Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad looked dashing in his black tuxedo. From a distance, I can smell his musky perfume. His hair was pushed back for spikes. I came down while Chad came forward to me.

**Dun… Dun… Dun.. Dun… What do you think will happen next? **

**To Be Cotinued….**

**Hope you like this chpt.**

**Tnx a lot….**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter hope you guys like iT!**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chad's **_**POV**_

There was a lot of foods and of course, music. Everyone danced to each rhythm of the songs. There was waltz, tango, and disco music.

WOW! Sonny looks really beautiful with her cute dark dress(**Link on the dress is in my profile) **OK.. so I admit it I like Sonny Monroe.. No.. I don't just like her I'm in love with her… Darn her cute smile, her cute laugh, her random comment, our cute pointless fight and MAANN! Her big brown eyes just makes me melt… STUPID cute! What about her sense of humo—

"Drooling Cooper?" she said laughing.

Damn! I didn't realize that while I was daydreaming I was staring at her… just play it cool CDC..

"Me.. Dr- dr-drooling? Please CDC would never drool just for a random…" I said nervously while she rolled her eyes..

" Well anyway… Happy birthday.. ummm… you look be-beautiful." I said still nervous.

" OMG! Is Chad Dylan Cooper complimenting me?" she said jokingly.

" Yeah.. you're soo lucky cuz the great actor of our generation is complimenting you." I said confidently while touching my spiky hair.

"Ughhh.. Whatever.." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sooo Monroe… since everyone is dancing and uumm… you still don't have an e-e-escort.. uumm… would the birthday girl be my da-da(Gulp) date for this evening?" I asked her nervously.

"But it's ok if you don't want to ( deep sigh ) I'll find somebody to be my date.. of course I know that they gladly accept it I mean I'm CDC after all…" I told her but she cut me off by saying.

"No.. I mean Yes.. I'll be your date for tonight…" she said confidently.

**Sonny's **_**POV**_

OMG! I just can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper just ask me to be his date on my birthday!

This is the best birthday gift ever! Chad became my escort and he suited the role perfectly. Chad took my hand and asked me to dance. As soon as our hands touch there was a sudden rush of electricity that ran through my veins and I know he felt the same way cuz he had the same reaction that I just had. It's weird for that was not the first time our hands touched. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I can feel the warmth of his hands over my dress. The warmth, it seems new every time I feel it though he had already touched me many times. I looked at him and my eyes were drawn to his. He had the most amazing eyes it was a sparking deep shade of blue. I was then drawn to his lips, it looked soft indeed it is. My hands were wrapped around his shoulders. I moved it down to his waist and I can feel his muscle tighten as I do so. I didn't care if my random cast mates find me dancing with him all I knew that I had him that time and I felt like we we're the only people here. Time flew so fast. My party was over with us still on the dance floor.

Midnight came and the night suddenly felt warm. I decided to go to the fountain. Chad followed me to the fountain and sat beside me. We talked a lot about different things but mostly about us. As the night slowly fades into morning, Chad all of a sudden kneeled down and said those three words.

"Sonny… I've really want to tell you this for a long long time..uumm.. I LOVE YOU." He said emotionally.

Tears came running down my cheeks, I know how much he means it and how much it means to me. But what made the tears harder was the fact that we shouldn't feel this way for each other. Chad is my enemy and rivalry show.

I know loving Chad is wrong. It is a mistake and I tell myself that everyday. But every time I see him, all the emotions I try to hold back comes bursting free and instead I find myself falling more for him.

"Sonny… I don't care if our two shows hate each other all I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that I love you cuz spendin' time with you is all I wanna do, you know it's scary giving up your heart and I like the way you spin my world around…. All I'm saying is Sonny Monroe would you be my girlfriend?" he said.

"Ohh Chad… of course I'll be your girlfriend and you talk too much." I said.

He jumped up and down like a five year old and he grabbed me and he hugged me while spinning me in the garden.. I laughed and told him.. "Now you spin my world around." He laughed then I laughed…

It was the most wonderful night of my life….


End file.
